


Head Over Heels

by Seven_the_Maknae



Series: Can't do without you [5]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: But very cute I swear, Chan is a hairdresser, Fluff, Jisung meets Minho's grandparents, M/M, Not A Lot Of Plot, minho is whipped, soft, soft hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 21:59:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18374891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seven_the_Maknae/pseuds/Seven_the_Maknae
Summary: Minho might have forgotten to tell his grandparents about his sexuality. He might as well have forgotten to tell Jisung, that they'd visit that day.In the end, he's even more whipped for the squirrel boy.





	Head Over Heels

There was simply too much to choose from. Minho stood in front of a friendly but impatient woman trying to decide which cake to buy. His grandparents would be visiting him that day, and he wanted it all to be perfect. Minho had not seen them in what felt like several years, not because he did not want to, no, but because their time schedules never seemed to be compatible.

The woman relaxed visibly, when he finally told her what he would buy, and he decided to give her a generous tip for the long time of contemplation. Humming, he left the bakery and caught a glimpse of his reflection in the huge window. Taking a strand of his hair between two fingers, he could practically hear his grandmother scolding him for letting it grow so long.

His heart ached a bit when he thought about how long he had not seen her, and he continued his way to the car with a smile, when he told himself, that he would be talking to her in person in not more than a few hours.

The car ride was short – the time spent waiting for a hairdresser to call his name even shorter. He grinned when he was greeted by a well-known face. Chan had been his favourite hairdresser ever since he’d moved into this town. One could even consider them both friends, as they knew a lot about each other. In fact, Chan was the first one to know about Minho’s sexuality (he’d smiled affectionately at him and ruffled his hair before holding a very long speech about the irrelevance of sexuality for everyone but the person themselves) and he’d helped him a lot in the past.

“Minho! Long time no see – wow – you really need that haircut. Look at your roots, though, that’s like... nearly ombré, mate. So, dying and cutting it is?”

The older snickered and tucked playfully at some strands of Minho’s blonde strands as he led him to a free stool.

They held small talk for a while, then Chan left him alone while Minho had to wait for his hair dye to be ready to be washed out again.

The sudden urge to talk to his boyfriend came out of nowhere (just kidding – he’s always thinking about his perfect bean) and he pulled his phone out of his jeans pocket. Pressing the home button seemed to have no effect and it didn’t take long for him to realize, that it had run out of energy. A small pout settled on his face.

“What’s up, Minnie, trouble in paradise?”

“No, my phone’s dead and I want to talk to Jisung. I’m kind of nervous about my grandparents coming to visit today, and he always helps me to calm down”

Chan cooed and mumbled something about the couple being so adorable, while he pulled the foil out of Minho’s hair. They moved to the sink and Minho closed his eyes, humming appreciatively when Chan massaged his scalp.

“So, does that mean you finally want to tell them about your sexuality? I’m so happy for you, and I am convinced that nothing will change. When will they arrive?”

“What makes you think I will tell them? They will be there sometime in the afternoon. Ah, what’s the time?”

“Uhh... It’s quarter to four. Well, you’re sharing a flat with Jisung, how do you want to explain to them?”

“Quarter to four? I hope they don’t have to wait for me. Oh, and for Jisung, he’s not... No, wait, shit, he actually is at home. Oh no, Chan I’ve totally forgotten that he cancelled his plans for today. He’s at home probably being surprised by my grandparents. What if they react badly and I’m not there? Oh god, it would be so awkward, if Jisung had to host them by himself. Chan, please hurry up, shit”

The hairdresser sighed. That’s Minho for you. What a dork.

\---

The smell of fresh coffee filled the air when Minho opened the door. Confused, he hurriedly hung up his jacket and got rid of his shoes, before rushing into their living-dining room. The sight he was greeted with made him stop in his tracks.

Jisung, looking absolutely soft and heart-melting, was telling some story about his workplace while gesticulating wildly. Minho’s big jumper looked perfect on his boyfriend, sweater paws and his small boy – a perfect combination. Minho couldn’t help but smile as his heart skipped a beat.

Something about these very important people being together talking and drinking coffee as if they’d known each other for a long time made him all warm and fuzzy inside. His grandmother was talking to Jisung with an enormous amount of adoration in her voice and his grandfather smiled the whole time. Minho’s grandfather only smiled on rare occasions. Jisung was acting all cute and polite, saying the right things to impress the elderly couple in front of him. Minho could never put in words what a perfect boyfriend he had, and he’d never understand, why Jisung decided to choose him and stay with him.

“Oh, love, how could we have not noticed it up until now? Look at this boy. He looks like Jisung hung the moon and the stars himself. That’s so cute, I’m not even mad at him any more for not telling us”

The familiar voice of his grandfather made him snap back to reality. All eyes were on him, Jisung smiled at him and Minho had to concentrate to not get lost in his thoughts again.

“I uh... I brought a cake”

\---

In the evening, they were in the kitchen to do the dishes. Minho’s grandparents had left ten minutes ago and a comfortable silence was filling the room. They glanced at each other from time to time and smiled.

It was Jisung, who started a conversation.

“You know, next time, please warn me beforehand”

His voice made clear, that he was not accusing Minho, but the older apologized nonetheless while wrapping his arms around him from behind. He buried his face in Jisung’s neck and hummed as he relished the warmth from the boy.

“It’s okay, babe, I really like them. I was really surprised at first, but now I feel like I know you a bit better. You resemble them a lot, you know, so I have to like them”

“Please don’t fall in love with my grandfather, darling, I would like to keep you for myself and it’d be kind of awkward if you were my new step-grandfather”

“Oh, shut up, dork. I love only you”

A manly squeal left Jisung’s mouth, when his boyfriend spun him around, keeping him close. Minho caressed the beautiful face in front of him with his fingertips. Soon, they were replaced by his lips, littering Jisung with butterfly kisses. They chuckled and Jisung crossed his hands behind Minho’s neck, pulling him close to put their foreheads together.

“I’m glad, that they accept us. You were so worried, I could see that, despite you trying to hide it. You don’t have to hide your bad feelings, you know? You can tell me everything, I’m man enough to deal with it”

Instead of a reply, Minho closed the gap between their lips, hoping to convey his feelings, that he wasn’t able to put in words.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like this story has no plot at all, but whatever skksk  
> I was having dinner with my grandparents today and I had this idea stuck in my head, so I had to give it a try lol
> 
> Please let me know if you liked it!


End file.
